As information and communication technologies grow, functions of an electronic device also advance to satisfy user's various needs. For example, a dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) electronic device is developed to utilize two phone numbers in the single electronic device. The dual-SIM electronic device can allow two network services at the same time using the single electronic device and be used for business and private use with separate numbers.
However, the dual-SIM electronic device cannot accurately detect a communication status of the networks accessibly by the two SIMs. For example, when the electronic device is accessing a first network using a first SIM, the user cannot determine whether or not the communication status of a second network not being used provides better communication condition. As a result, the user cannot take advantage of the dual-SIM electronic device.
In this respect, what is needed is an apparatus for automatically accessing the network of better communication condition in the dual-SIM electronic device.